Convexital Spirit
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: After a terrible disaster millions of years after Spyro and Cynder. Young orphan Venus is left with a small purple egg. Like Spyro,this egg is prophesied to save the dragon race. Venus and some new allies will team up to protect the only hope that their world has. Will the dragons die from the "Shadows" or will the very thing the sought to protect be their downfall? *Final Cast*
1. Hope Might Live On

Morgan: Hey guys! I finally write something new! I know i have other stories that i need to work on...but i'm working on it! Schools started up again and i have much less time. Even i HATE that even as an Angel i have to go to school still.

Dark Pit: Why do you have to go to a human school still?

Morgan: Palutena is making me. She says i need to finish school since i'm almost done with it.

Dark Pit: How much longer do you have to do it?

Morgan: 4 more years...

Pit: What!? That long!?

Dark Pit: That is not "Almost Done".

Morgan: It is if your human.

Dark Pit: Anyway what have you written this time? More crap about us playing games?

Morgan: Nope. You guys aren't even in this story.

Dark Pit: Then why are we in the intro!?

Morgan: Because i felt like putting you guys in the intro.

Dark Pit: Alright whatever. Come on Pit. *Grabs Pit by the wrist and drags him away*

Pit: What? Whoa!? Hey!?

Morgan: Enjoy. Read & Review!

* * *

><p>Characters:<p>

Venus- 13 year old male dragon. Very kind and sympathetic. Considered a monster by most due to his connection with dark magic. This could be why he feels such a connection to the prophesied dragon he takes care of.  
>_<p>

A young dragon by the name of Venus flies through the sky holding a dark purple,light blue and black egg.

He remembers what happened and how he came to have this egg in his paws.

Shadow creatures attacked his home and killed all the others of his kind.

They came after this egg. It's the dragon that was predicted to save them. But it was too late. He then grabbed the egg and made a break for it. He looked at the egg sadly and thought…

"_How long am i gonna be able to hold off against the darkness that threatens the child in this egg?"_

Venus then decides to land in a warm field with a small cave nearby.

" _Heres a good spot to keep the egg for now."_ He thought while looking around,He then gathered some twigs and made a nest for the egg and himself inside the cave.

After making sure the egg was warm he wrapped his tail around the egg.

The he growled in pain from an injury on his chest that he got while trying to get away from the egg.*

"_How can i protect this egg? I was barely old enough to watch the children of others!" _he yelled in frustration.

Venus glanced at the egg again. "_I must hide the egg."_ He does a spell that makes the egg hidden to everyone but him.

When the spell doesn't work Venus looks at the egg in confusion but then he notices that it's starting to hatch!

Venus gets up and stares at the egg with slitted eyes. He is slightly worried about what type of power this dragon will possess.. After all...certain ancestors of his wern't very well known for being friendly. Especially since this dragon is expected to be purple.

A bright flash blinds Venus for a moment but when he vision clears he sees what the egg has hatched into.

A small sleeping dark purple dragon with 6 blue horns and wing webbing lay in the nest. The small tail blades were a combination of black and blue.

The dragon had a black fire pattern on it's wings. This dragon also had 3 black spines on it's head and neck. It had a black mark on it's right eye and it had a strange black mark on it's shoulder and rump.

When he checked the dragon's gender he found that it was a little dragoness.

Venus then relaxed a little and picked up the baby dragoness. He stroked her spines gently.

The small dragoness opened her eyes and looked up at Venus with a curious expression.

Venus smiled,she was very cute and eyes were a brilliant green. They shone like emeralds. He then looked at the little dragoness sadly. She had been born into a broken world. She had no idea what she was meant to do.

He almost wanted to just take her away and forget about the Prophecy. However he knew he couldn't do that. He put the little darling back into the nest. The dragoness then starts to play with some of the nest materials.

Venus looks at the little dragoness and hugs it gently. "_You know, little one, i've never actually had a friend before…"_

The small dragoness looked up at the strange creature. She looked confused. "_Who is he?"_ she wondered. She wasn't too sure what to do but he seemed kind.

Venus tried to see if she could understand names."_Hi, I'm Venus. Can you say that?" "Ve-nus" _he sounded out.

The small child understood what he had said and tried to mimic it. " _V...Ve...Venu...Ve..nus?"_

Venus was surprised. He didn't think she'd be able to say it so quickly.

He then heard something. He turned his head toward the baby dragoness and realized what it was. She was in the nest with a sad expression. He then heard the noise again. It was her stomach. Of course she was hungry!

Why didn't he think of that before!? He wondered how he was gonna feed her. Baby dragons feed off their mothers milk. As far as he knew,the little dragoness didn't have a mother anymore. He never even saw her mother.

He was stuck. He had no idea what to do. The dragoness then stood up, sat next to him and looked up at him. He looked down at her and read her expression. It said "_You can do it. I know you can figure out what to do." _Her stomach then growled again and she looked sad again. "Poor thing" Venus thought.

Venus picked up the dragoness and put her on his back. She squealed in happiness when he did this. She flapped her small wings in delight. Venus smiled at the little one's spirit.

Venus walked over to a small bush and found what he was looking for. Dragonberries. They are a delicious fruit to dragons. He figured he could use the juice from these berries to feed the child until she had the ability to eat meat.

He noticed that the dragoness wasn't on his back anymore. He looked down and saw that she was chewing on his tail spikes. He pulled her away because he didn't want her to cut herself. He knew he needed to get something for her to chew.

He needed to get a lot of things for her. He wanted to keep her as happy as possible. He wished she could've been with other dragon kids. He glanced over to where the little dragoness was chasing a butterfly. He grabbed a bunch of the Dragonberries and took her back to the cave they now called home.

He then got the juice from the berries and fed it to her. As she drank it Venus wondered. "What should i name her?" He looked at her and pondered a bunch of different names.

He thought of Mystic,Kurai,Sadie,Vivian and Alaina. Then he thought of a name that he thought was perfect. He watched as the little infant started to fall asleep from a full belly. As she fell asleep,Venus laid down next her and wrapped his tail around her protectively. Sleep well...my little Voltara.


	2. Dawn BreaksAnd So Does A Heart

Hey guys! Voltara here! A bunch of people sent in OCs so i had a lot to work with. Here are the characters in this chapter.

Voltara (Voltaradragoness) Main Character

Venus (LegendaryGodzilla) Ally

Vexx (Dragon-Uprising) Ally

Fentus (Hixkin) Enemy

Shealyn (JoelCoxriley) Undetermined

Enjoy! This is a super long chapter so i hope this makes up for how long this took.

* * *

><p>Voltara opened her emerald eyes as the light shined inside the cave. She wanted to enjoy the warmth it brought so she left the cave. She stepped outside and smiled. She then ran into the forest.<p>

Later when Venus woke up he noticed that Voltara wasn't there he freaked. He ran outside the cave. He looked around. He then looked and saw her pawprints in the dirt.

"I've got to find her! It's not safe!"

He then dashed into the forest.

As Voltara got further into the forest she began to feel scared. It was darker in here and she didn't like the dark. She then curled up on the forest floor in fear and screamed.

" Vwenus! Help me!"

She heard footsteps from behind her and expected to see her beloved friend. She looked up and realized she wasn't looking at Venus.

She was looking at a gray-scaled dragon wth a golden head and black legs. His eyes were green like hers but they looked...dead. His scales appeared very thick in certain places. His two horns gve his neck a slender look. He looked even bigger than Venus and this scared her a little.

She tried to talk to him. What happened next she wasn't prepared for. The dragon bared his fangs at her and the looked terrifing. They looked like deadly weapons. He spoke

"You! I've been looking for you! Now be a good little dragoness and DIE!"

He attempted to snap his jaw around her neck but Voltara was fast. She ran away as fast as her small legs could carry her. She was in tears.

The dragon was above her. His gray wings widened across the sky. He slamed down in front of the dragoness and this knocked her back. Voltara looked up at him from a laid down position.

"Who...a...are you?" she asked softly.

"This means nothing to a purple dragon like you but my name is Fentus. The world must be rid of dragons like you!"

She stood up and looked at him.

"Why?"

Fentus was getting irritated.

"It doesn't matter to you child!" he spat.

Voltara backed off and laid on the ground with pleading eyes. Fentus didn't care if this was a kid or not. She was purple. Therefore she couldn't be allowed to live.

Fentus held the small dragoness down.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Voltara asked in fear.

Fentus looked at the girl with no pity in his lightless eyes. I'm a Venom dragon. An element you might've learned. However it will be your death. I'm not sorry. Dragons like you deserve to die.

Voltara the started screaming as loud as she could. Fentus then activated the venom glands in his mouth and bit down on the young kid's back. His jaw was big enough that her whole midsection was in his mouth.

Voltara continued screaming. After about a minute she stopped and went limp.

Fentus dropped the corpse onto the ground and decided to leave it there for the crows. What he didn't expect was to be attacked.

Another male dragon had seen what he'd done and had rushed down to try to stop him. This other dragon tackled him to the ground. Fentus got a good look at the dragon.

This dragon only appeared to be 15. He had bright red scales with a brown underside. He had a spiked tail tip and two brown horns on his head. He also had three smaller ones on each side of his jaw. He had deep brown eyes and had a muscular build.

Fentus growled at the dragon. "Who are you?!" he bellowed.

The dragon held a claw to Fentus's throat.

"My name is Vexx. If that dragoness is dead then you're dead. You hear me?"

Fentus snorted

"Please. Why do you even care? You know what. Doesn't matter. She's already dead. If she isn't well...she will be. I'm a venom dragon. I'll bet you can figure out the rest." he said as he began to fly off.

Vexx was angry

"Get back down here you coward!"

Fentus continued to fly away and the last thing he said was:

"I have no quarrel with you."

Vexx then turned his attention to the small dragoness. She was still breathing but it was so very slight.

"His poison must be fast acting. I've gotta slow that bleeding.

It's amazing that a small child like that lived through that assault.

Maybe it was because of her powerful magic." he thought to himself.

After he fixed up the injured child he picked her up gently and flew off.

"I have to find this kids family. At least i hope she still has one."

After a while he saw another dragon running through the forest and he decided to ask that dragon if it knew the little amethyst colored dragon that was hanging to life by a thread.

Maybe it also knew healing magic.

Vexx flew down slowly and landed slightly in front of the dragon. The dragon seemed shocked to see another dragon. He held out the small scrap and the dragon's expression looked horrified.

He snatched the small one from Vexx. He glared at him.

Vexx told him that he saw another dragon attack her and he tried his best to help her.

The dragon seemed to calm down and told Vexx that his name was Venus.

He explained why he was so shocked to see Vexx. He thought all the dragons except him and the dragoness were killed.

Vexx then told him that he thought that too. Until he saw a big dragon try to kill this little one.

Venus was in tears at the sight of the kid.

Vexx assumed he looked after her. Vexx then asked who she was. Venus answered

"She's our only hope now. Her name is Voltara. I have to get to our cave. Do you want to come along?"

Vexx nodded and all three reptiles flew back to their cave.

Venus laid Voltara down and attempted to heal her. She was so little so he was extremely frightened. He was able to fix the gaping wound in her abdomen. However he wasn't able to get rid of the venom.

She'd have to fight that herself.

Vexx looked at the small dragoness.

"She's beautiful but…"

Venus nodded.

"We have to protect her until she can fight herself. I'll make you a bed Vexx."

Vexx smiled.

"Thank you"

Even though it was mid-afternoon the older males decided to rest. What they didn't expect is to hear what sounded like sizzling.

Venus opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that Voltara wasn't in her nest but outside the cave.

He got up and accidentally woke up Vexx.

"Whoops,sorry about that." Venus apologized.

"It's fine. What's up?" Vexx asked.

"I'm not sure." Venus replied. "Voltara's sitting outside the cave for some reason. I didn't think she'd shake off that venom so quickly"

Both dragons walked outside and were horrified.

Voltara was hunched over and looked like she was throwing up green venom. Venus started to panic but Vexx told him to calm down.

"Venus. She's not sick. She's a purple dragon. That venom triggered her Poison element!"

Venus still looked worried. Then Voltara stood up as her eyes glowed a dangerous green. She then opened her mouth and venomous energy gathered in her mouth.

Then,she blasted a nearby tree. She then looked relieved. She shuddered and fell down.

When Venus ran over she nuzzled and licked him. Venus tried to smile but he was devastated.

Of all the elements for her to learn first. It had to be a Dark Element.

Voltara looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Vwenus...What's g...going on? Why did that big dragon hurt me?" she then flinched and started shaking. Venus assumed she hadn't fully shaken off the effects of the poison.

Venus picked up the dragoness gently and put her back into her nest. He then gazed at her. Not knowing what to say.

Vexx then chimed in saying

"Your a special dragoness Voltara. That element is a rare thing for dragons to know. You'll learn more as you grow."

This seemed to excite Voltara. She jumped up and down but then got dizzy and fell down again. She then fell asleep.

The other two dragons stayed in thee cave. This time they kept watch.

On both Voltara and the entrance.

Little did they know. On a high rock,the same dragon who nearly killed their only hope was watching. He growled at the sight of his element being used by the little brat. He would kill her. However he needed to lure the child away so he wouldn't be stopped again. He knew just who to see.

* * *

><p>Fentus flew to a small clearing where he saw a den. This den held the dragon he was looking for.<p>

Well...dragoness.

"Shealyne! Are you here!?"

A scarlet colored female with a lean, slightly slender build came walking out. Her underbelly was white, though her chest plates were covered with a single black diamond for each one. Her wing membranes are red, though fade to white at the ends of her wings. Her eyes were an icy blue as well.

She looked to be about 24.

"What do you want Fentus!?" she yelled.

She wasn't too pleased to see him. Fentus walked over to her.

"I know you gave up your "Assassin ways" however i am in need of you. There is a dragon that needs to die."

Shealyne shook her head and growled

"I will not kill again. I'm a better dragon than that."

Fentus got into her face.

"What if i told you,that if this dragon isn't killed...we will be."

healyne looked at the ground.

"I don't believe you."

Fentus pulled out a scale.

"Do you believe me now?"

Shealyne was dumbfounded. The only time she'd heard of a dragon being that color...was from a story about the "Dark Master". He had been a dragon who caused nothing but death and destruction.

She looked at Fentus with her teeth bared.

"What do you want me to do?"

Fentus smiled.

"In a cave in the next forest. I need you to manipulate the dragon into a darkened state. Considering this is a purple dragon,that shouldn't be too hard. This dragon has young allies. If we can make them see what kind of monster their protecting...they'll let us kill her. We'd live!"

Shealyne gave a questioning look.

"Whose protecting this dragon. Also...why?"

Fentus answered simply.

"I'm not sure myself."

Shealyne thought to herself.

"_I will see this dragon for myself. Then i will truly decide if this dragon should live. I'm still not exactly pleased to be killing again_."

Fentus flew off. Shealyne followed.

She looked uncertain but she knew that if this dragon was anything like Malefor...it had to die.


	3. Sparks Of Fear

OMG I POSTED A CHAPTER! IT'S A MIRACLE! Anyways...i was having SEVERE writer's block. I couldn't figure out where to go with this story. I got inspiration while listening to the song. "Me Against The World" Anywho...here is the character list:

Voltara: Me

Venus: LegendaryGzillq

Vexx: Dragon-Uprising

Shea (Shealyne): JoelCoxriley

Fentus: Hixkin

Nayer: GoldenVolt

?: Crow The Dragon

* * *

><p>Voltara twitched her right ear. She opened her eyes slowly. She still felt a bit dizzy but when her vision cleared she thought she saw something in the forest. She began to hear a female voice. It sounded strange. Voltara had never heard this voice before. She stood up and thought about whether she should find out who it was.<p>

She then remembered what happened yesterday. She shuddered and laid back in her nest. She heard it again. She sat up and looked around. The voice seemed to come from nowhere. Voltara stood up and decided that she wouldn't go far. She walked outside slowly. The sun warmed her body and she sat and smiled. It felt good to her. She then heard rustling behind her. A young dragoness came out and she looked about as old as Venus.

She had golden scales with a light grey underbelly. Yellow eyes, two horns on the top of her head curving backwards, 1 horn on each side of the side of her head jutting out a bit, same color as underbelly. She was physically fit, but a bit small. She saw Voltara and looked shocked. She ran over to her and looked around nervously. Voltara wondered what was worrying the dragoness. Voltara thought she was pretty.

The dragoness spoke to her.

"Little one...what's you're name?"

Voltara had never said her name before. She wasn't sure how to say it.

"Um,my name...is V...Volt...Volta…"Voltara tried.

The strange dragoness raised her eyebrows. "Volta? Is that your name?"

Voltara shook her head. She then brought out her claws and wrote her name in the dirt.

"Voltara...oh so that's your name…"

The dragoness then picked up Voltara in her arms and flew away. Voltara struggled but stayed still when she took off. Voltara shuddered as they flew. The dragoness looked at the toddler with worry.

"Is she afraid of hights?"

~Line Break~

Shea flew with Fentus. As she flew she wondered what she should do. Fentus then broke the silence. "Down there. See that cave?" he said as he pointed down. Shea looked down and saw it. Both dragons flew down and as they did,two male dragons came out and they looked frantic.

Shea and Fentus landed in front of them. Venus and Vexx glared at Fentus.

Venus growled "YOU! WHERE IS SHE!?"

Fentus said nothing. Shea looked and Fentus.

"What does he mean? Does he know you?"

Fentus replied calmly. "I tried to kill that little brat."

Shea looked horrified. "This "Purple Dragon" is a child!? What the hell were you thinking!?"

Fentus clawed Shea's face and she doubled over. Venus and Vexx stood back. Shea then opened her eyes and they glowed a deadly red. She unleashed her "Oblivion's Siren" full force on Fentus. Fentus retaliated with his Venom breath. Venus and Vexx helped Shea. Venus unleashed his Shadow breath and Vexx used his fire breath.

Together they overpowered Fentus. When the smoke cleared Fentus had disappeared.

"Damnit!" Shea shouted.

Venus then looked at Shea. "Who...are you?"

Shea looked away. "A dragoness who was almost tricked into killing a child."

Vexx then chimed in. "You two didn't take her did you?"

Shea turned around. "No. We didn't. Why?"

Venus started to freak out. "She's missing!"

~Line Break~

Voltara and the weird dragoness had landed a while ago in a sunny field. Voltara had asked who she was and Voltara now knew that her name was Nayer.

"I like your name!" Voltara shouted from the field where she was chasing a butterfly.

Nayer smiled. "Thank you sweetie!"

Voltara never had felt so happy! She jumped into the air really high. When she landed though a huge wave of sparks flew from her feet.

Nayer nearly jumped in shock. "Did that little one just…?"

She ran over and asked Voltara to do it again. Voltara felt happy again and jumped up as high as she could. Again,a huge shockwave flew across the ground. Nayer was overjoyed. She just used the Electricity element! Nayer's element was Electricity. She could teach her how to use it. Voltara looked unsure of what she just did.

"What is that Nay-Nay?"

Nayer chuckled. Voltara had started calling her that.

"It's an element. Have you learned any yet?"

Voltara wondered. "Didn't Vwenus and Vwexx say something about that?"

She remembered that when that mean dragon hurt her she used a "Poison" element. She nodded at Nayer's question.

Nayer was curious. "Can you show me?"

Voltara was about to nod and show her but someone spoke first.

"No,she won't be showing you anything."

Nayer and Voltara looked to their left and an Fentus came out of the shadows. The area seemed to get darker with his presence. Voltara squealed and hid behind Nayer.

Nayer growled. "I should've known you'd find us…"

Fentus cocked an eyebrow. "You were aware of me?"

Nayer was nervous but she knew she had to be brave. "Yes. I saw you and Shealyne talking and i heard you were going after the purple dragon. I was terrified at the thought of our only hope being killed."

Voltara was crying in fear behind Nayer. "So i tried to find the dragon. I was worried i wouldn't make it but then i saw her step outside the cave so i quickly grabbed her and flew away."

Fentus smiled. "Well,now you might wanna step aside before i deside to kill you too."

Nayer spread her wings and legs. "Never. Go ahead and kill me. You will never get to this child."

Fentus jumped into the air,ready to attack. Nayer shoved Voltara over.

"Go! Run away Voltara!"

Voltara scrambled to run away but stopped. She was terrified of Fentus but she also didn't want to lose Nayer. She seemed so kind. A piercing pain came from her abdomen. She remembered the pain Fentus caused her. Her emerald eyes flashed with anger.

She ran over to Fentus and screamed in anger. However it came out as red and black soundwaves that struck Fentus and it knocked him over. Fentus looked at the child in surprise. Voltara's eyes glowed a blood red. Red energy pulsed from her little body.

She blasted Fentus again and again. Fentus was bleeding and on the ground.

Nayer was horrified. "The poor thing was that angry?!"

Fentus activated the venom in his claws. Before he blacked out he clawed Voltara on her right eye. Voltara squealed and fell over. Nayer quickly grabbed Voltara and left. Fentus laid there unconscious.

~Line Break~

Venus,Vexx,and Shea where looking around. Venus was worried because the moon had risen and they hadn't found Voltara. Suddenly a shadow of a dragon flew over them.

Vexx ran over to the other two. "It's heading to our cave! Well,Venus's cave."

Shea looked in that direction. "Let's hurry."

When the three dragons returned to the cave,they saw Nayer there with Voltara.

Venus tackled Nayer in a rage.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE HER!? WHY IS SHE HURT!?" he bellowed.

Vexx stood by Venus. Shea walked over to Voltara. She had been laid in a grassy patch. Shea looked at her closely but then Voltara snapped her eyes open and they were still blood red.

Nayer screamed "Look! What's wrong with her!?" Venus and Vexx turned around and saw Voltara roaring and flailing like she was insane. All the dragons were still...except Shea. Shea walked over calmly and lifted the flailing child. She then looked into her eyes and Shea seemed to be draining the red from her eyes. When she finished,Voltara had calmed down and fallen asleep.

Shea then looked at the others. "She used the Fear element. She couldn't control it though so she lost herself."

Venus looked horrified.

Nayer spoke up. "Um...she used it when Fentus found us…"

All three dragons gasped. Nayer then told them what happened.

"The nerve of him…" Vexx said in a low tone.

Venus was silent. He was snuggling Voltara. The two females looked at the ground.

Shea then spoke. "So she has Poison,Fear,and Electricity now…"

"How is she gonna learn to master all of them?" Vexx asked to no one in particular.

Nayer then stood up. "I can teach her Electricity. It is my element after all."

Shea nodded. "I'll teach her fear. We have to be careful of that poison element though. It's really dangerous."

Venus remained silent.

"Venus...let me see the the kid for a second." Shea asked

Venus was hesitant but he let her look.

"So Fentus tried one last time. He clawed her eye. It hasn't blinded her but it will become a scar.

All the dragons were saddened. Scarred at a young age...what else could they think?

Vexx then began to walk into the forest. "We should get some food. I'll go see what i can hunt."

Shea nodded again. "Nayer,you stay here incase Fentus comes back. I'll go see what i can find for the kid to eat."

With that,Vexx and Shea took off.

Nayer laid down next to Venus and looked at Voltara. "You poor thing…"

She then fell asleep. A little while later,the two others returned. Vexx had a couple deer he'd killed. Shea had found some more Dragonberries. She was also gonna see if she could get Voltara to eat meat. They woke up Venus and Nayer. After they all ate,they tried to see if Voltara would wake up.

Venus crouched down next to her ear. "Volty...wake up please. Time to eat."

Voltara opened her eyes slowly and looked at the four dragons around her. Her eyes were filled with sadness and she said nothing. All of them tried offering Voltara the food but she refused to eat. She laid back down and they all heard her stomach rumble but she seemed to ignore it.

Shea then grabbed a small chunk of meat and walked over to the little dragoness. "Voltara,you have to eat. Come on. Don't be this way."

Voltara looked at Shea with tear filled eyes and turned over.

Shea gave up. "She'll eat in the morning."

All four dragons then went in the cave. Venus brought Voltara in. Voltara wondered before she fell asleep…"What was that voice i heard...i don't think it was Shea…"

From a distance a black dragon with blue ,underbelly and spines had seen the whole thing. His blue eyes shone with sympathy. He felt a connection with the kid. He'd been through a similar kind of life. He then walked away,looking at the cave as he did so.


	4. Out Of The Darkness Or Into Trouble?

Jeez! People have been begging me to update this! Sorry it's a short one. Writers Block is a bitch. I've also been sick and i've had to make up school work. Joy...anywho. This chapter looks like crap to me. You guys be the judge!

* * *

><p>It was midday. All the dragons had gone except Venus. He was laying just outside the cave. Voltara was still laying in her nest. It had been two days since the incident.<p>

Voltara hadn't eaten since. She had lost two pounds and she hadn't left the cave. The other dragons had tried to comfort her. She hadn't accepted it. She was so confused.

They all say that she's "Special". She didn't know what was going on but she figured it wasn't good. She glanced at Venus sitting outside the cave. Her eyes lowered sadly and she dozed off again.

Voltara's POV

"I know that i fell asleep...why am i in this strange place?"

I look around and see nothing but darkness. I look down and while my paws are on the ground i don't see the floor. I looked around but i didn't see anything or anyone. I then heard what sounded like pawsteps. I ran toward them hoping to find someone else.

This darkness scared me. I ran as fast as i could,my paws padding across the cold floor until i bumped into something. I thought it was a tree but then i looked up. It looked kinda like Venus but he looked...darker.

I tried calling out to him.

"Venus! It's me! Volty! Are you ok?"

I smiled knowing i wasn't alone here. Venus looked down and saw me. I smiled thinking he'd snuggle me like he always would. What happened though...broke my heart.

He bared his teeth and roared at me. I screamed as tears fell from my eyes. I ran for my life but he chased me.

"Venus! Please! It's me! What's wrong with you?"

I kept running until i couldn't run anymore. I tried to breathe but i was exhausted. Venus towered above me. I crouched down,fresh tears falling. I covered my eyes with my wings.

"Venus...why? You said you'd never leave me…"

3rd Person POV

Voltara snapped awake. She had witnessed her best friend...trying to hurt her. She shook in fear. She looked outside and Venus wasn't in view. She wasn't worried about it. She figured Venus had left her forever. She laid her head between her front legs and cried softly.

She then heard a noise to her left. She looked over and saw a black dragon with blue ,underbelly and spines looking at her. She scrambled to get up and run,thinking it was another mean dragon. The dragon spoke with a soft male voice.

He stopped her with his tail and laid her back down in her nest.

"Little one. Don't be afraid. I wouldn't dream of hurting you. I've suffered and lived through a similar fate like the one you were born to live."

Voltara didn't know what he meant but she knew she'd heard that word before.

"_Fate?_" Voltara thought. "_What does that mean_?"

The dragon's blue eyes shined with sympathy.

He gave her a gentle smile and said "My name is Crow,little one. What's yours?"

Voltara said her name to Crow.

"Voltara? A beautiful name. Listen,i care about you but don't tell anyone you saw me. Just remember this,it's out of the darkness that we learn to see. Remember that little one."

Crow then vanished. Voltara pondered that line.

"It's out of the darkness that we learn to see…"

Voltara looked outside again and saw that Venus wasn't there. She walked out and looked around. She heard rustling from a nearby bush. She walked out,glanced at the only home she knew...and dashed away.

When she reached a small rock nearby she looked and saw Shea and Nayer looking around. They had noticed that she was gone. She felt crying but Voltara felt...cold. She gave one last look and ran off.

As she ran she felt the wind in her face and the cool grass under her paws. She jumped onto a bigger cliff and gazed at the sky. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. The moon looked beautiful to Voltara.

She smiled at it's silver light. She spread her blue and black wings and started walking to the edge. She took a deep breath and jumped. Spreading her wings.

She opened her eyes and laughed as she saw that she was flying! She flew around the sky and rose in front of the moon,her green eyes glowing as she did so. She smiled,she felt free. No pressure,no "Fate". Nothing. Her own mind and will.

She could do what she wanted. She dove down and landed looking up at the moon again. She then jumped and flew again. She flew across the sky. Where? Voltara herself didn't even know.

When all the dragons returned to the cave they all saw the shadow in front of the moon. They saw it was a dragon and dubbed it "Moonshadow". Everyday the dragons looked. They didn't find her for many years. Until they found out who "Moonshadow" really was...


	5. Saddened Fate

Sorry for the wait guys! Here's longer chapter. I'm still pretty sick so yea. If there are any errors...blame my cold. Swearing is present in this chapter. Hope you like it guys! Plus i gave a few OCs a cameo. Hope the owners can spot them!

-Voltaradragoness

* * *

><p>Fourteen years passed. Everyday the dragons looked. They tried their hardest to find Voltara. They felt that they had looked in every place they could.<p>

Shea was worried. "Fentus or something must have gotten her while we were out."

Venus looked ashamed. "I didn't see anyone though."

Nayer and Vexx still searched but were still unsuccessful. Every night though,they'd see a shadow fly up in front of the moon. They thought the creature looked very majestic. They named the creature "Moonshadow". The dragons decided to visit the city as a last effort.

They had not searched there before because the mention of a purple dragon would stir up the inhabitants. As the four dragons entered the city they were greeted with a brave looking teen.

"Hi! My name's Rush. Don't think i've seen you before."

Venus marveled at the young teen.

He looked about fourteen. The same age Voltara would be. He was a dark blue with an orange belly. His spines were sea-blue and resembled flames. He had living flames coming from his back legs and tail. His were light green. His wings also had a flame pattern,like Voltara.

Shea answered his question. "Were looking for someone. Have you seen another teen like you? She's female and she's...purple."

Shea whispered the last part.

Rush looked like his was thinking. "I haven't seen a purple dragoness but i have been seeing a dragoness around here lately that has been acting strange."

Venus was perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Rush pawed at the ground. "She always comes and looks around. She wears this black cloak so others can't see her dragon species. She spoke to me once. I don't remember what she said though...oh look! There's she is now."

A dragoness cloaked in black came wandering in and was looking around. She spread her wings to fly but they were covered too. She sat on top of a building and she was being stared at by various other dragons.

A sixteen year old Electricity dragoness and a fifteen year old ice dragon were trying to get her to come down. The cloaked dragoness' head turned to Venus,Rush and the others. Her face wasn't visible but she seemed uneasy. She then took off into the sky.

Rush waved his paw. "Come on! Let's go find out who she is!"

The group of dragons started running.

Vexx looked at Venus. "Do you think it might be Voltara?"

Venus nodded. "I sure as hell hope so."

The group ran and some flew into a forest outside the town. They had lost track of the dragoness but Rush said he knew where she was staying. He was asked how he knew and he told them that he had followed her a few times.

A few minutes later they came to a small clearing. It was shaded by the trees. The shade gave this place a "Dark" impression. They also saw many kinds of crystals around. Red ones for healing. Green ones for magic. Blue ones for strength,and...black ones…

Venus gulped. "_Why would Volty live here?"_ He wondered.

A deep female voice then spoke. "Well,didn't expect to see you all again. So grown up. Like me i guess."

Shea snapped her head back and forth. "Who are you!? Show yourself!"

The cloaked dragoness came down from a tree. Her cloak then burst into purple flames and disintegrated. Showing…

"Voltara!" Nayer yelled in glee.

Vexx looked concerned. It WAS Voltara but she was different…

She was very slender. Her body had darkened in color. Her purple scales were such a dark purple that they almost looked black. Her blue belly and horns were now a navy blue. Her scar was still present but her markings now were gray instead of black. Her eyes were a darker green and they looked emotionless. Her claws were the same color as her eyes. Her wings were darker too and they were torn slightly.

"Voltara…" Venus said almost in tears.

Nayer walked over to Voltara and tried to ask her why she ran off.

Voltara crouched down like she was in a fight and said "You should know. Traitors."

Another dragon then came out of the shadows and stood behind Voltara.

Shea glared at him. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Name's Crow. I've been the one raising Voltara."

Vexx growled "In hate apparently."

Crow shook his head. "No,i've just shown her the truth."

Venus looked at Voltara. "Volty...what does he mean?"

Voltara bared her fangs.

"From birth you all told me about my fate. I didn't know what it meant at the time but i did once Crow came.

You all hated me and wanted me dead but you let me hatch and you were gonna raise me until i could fight well.

Then you would have expected me to protect you! At first i was fine with it but then i saw what you all really were! You were nothing but monsters!"

Everyone was speechless. Even Crow.

Shea was enraged. "How could you think that Voltara!? You know we all loved you!"

Voltara's eyes flared. "Bullshit. You all didn't give a shit about me and you still don't!"

Voltara then opened her mouth and blasted them with sparkling purple fire. It missed but it struck a tree and it went up in flames. Everyone was panicking but Voltara's eyes flashed and the flame disappeared.

"I've seen what you are. Go back to whatever hellhole you live in now. I never want to see you again."

Shea wasn't buying it. She used to be a dragon like this. Voltara had been brainwashed or something.

Crow then spoke up. "Voltara. I'll get them out. You go home and rest."

Voltara nodded and gave her old "friends" one last glare before surrounding herself in a blue aura and disappearing. Everyone including Rush looked like they wanted to rip Crow apart.

Crow remained calm though.

"I didn't' kidnap her if that's what you're wondering. She ran off on her own. I just helped her stay alive. I helped with what elements i could but she taught herself mostly. Pretty impressive.

She saw you hurt her in her own mind. I don't why exactly but think it's because she has a mental issue. I'm not sure though. She seems to love the night and moon though. Every night i see her fly up in front of the moon smiling. It's the only time i see her smile anymore."

Venus and the others were dumbfounded. That's creature they saw was Voltara. Venus' voice became warped and he changed. His body grew huge and his color changed. He tackled Crow.

"Change her BACK!"

Crow's eyes lit up with fury. He unsheathed his claws and struggled beneath Venus.

Nayer shouted. "Venus! Stop!"

Venus howled. "I'M ECLIPSE! SHUT UP!"

Crow managed to get out from beneath and he quickly spread his wings and flew after Voltara.

Venus shrunk back down and he was panting. He then began to cry. "V...Volty...please...come back…"

Voltara's POV

As i flew i felt my heart ache. I didn't want to believe it but it's clear that they hate me. Despite the fact that Spyro was a hero,purple dragons are still despised.

Crow then came up next to me. "I'm sorry Volt. Those dragons care nothing for how you feel. You decide your own fate."

I looked down. I didn't really know what to think. I kinda thought it was funny that they thought we lived in that clearing. I only go there to watch the moon rise. My heart...i felt my chest. I know i had become a lot darker in personality but...there's nothing wrong with that...is there?

Normal POV

The dragons walked back through the town with Rush close behind. Rush then decided to break the silence.

"She was very pretty…"

No one heard him. Either that or he was just ignored. A little while later Rush said he had to go home. The group of dragons went back to their cave.

Nayer laid in her nest. "The dragon population has really grown since Voltara was born."

Shea nodded. "Yes that's true."

Vexx chimed in. "Yes. At least it's not gonna be a repeat of when Malefor was alive."

Venus remained silent. He was hurt. He was crying in his nest.

Nayer walked over and tried to comfort him. "Don't worry Venus. We'll get her back."

Venus sat up. "What if she's right?"

Shea shook her head. "Venus you know we all care for her. That's why we want her back. Not because she's purple and powerful."

Venus laid down again. They looked at the moon outside the cave. The moon glowed and they saw a shadow fly up in front of it. Voltara's eyes opened and they glowed green.

Venus looked at her sadly. "Oh Voltara..."

As they slept they heard a soothing voice whisper in the winds.

"_What i've become i have no idea. I do one simple thing. The name they gave me,Absentia…"_


End file.
